shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XIX: Rebels Pirates and Spies
A agent of the Rebellion has betrayed the Broker and taken something the Broker needs returned. The team is sent to capture the offending rebel and return him to the Broker. Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Durin Boge * Hawk * P2-V17 * Reo Session 2 * Fai Mei * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Kii'Vera * Saber Scintel Mission Report Summary by Ben The team is lounging in the safe house when N1M3 rolls in to present a new mission from the Broker. It seems as if a former employee is in need of an “escort” home, through territory controlled by pirates. The target is a Rodian by the name of Boriz who is skilled in the art of survival, and the Broker would prefer that he return alive, but killing him may be unavoidable. The crew is loaded into a YT-1000 and are launched off onto a safe lane toward their destination. LV567, the planet in question, appears to be covered in jungle. The team lands at a seemingly abandoned pirate base and spot two Z-95’s parked, mid-repair, in a nearby hangar bay. The pirates themselves are a neutral party and from the Broker’s briefing, the team knows that Boriz is hiding somewhere in the area around the base itself. After scouting around for a moment, Pete heads back into the ship to make a sweep with the scanners and finds a large electrical signature to the east. The group moves out again to poke around the nearby warehouse, and they spot a small loader droid exiting one of the service doors. Pete calls out to the droid in binary and attempts to negotiate for information, but it seems defiant. Dox decides to head over, pick the little loader droid up under his arm and approach the side door, which opens for them. The group heads in and Chimchim intimidates the droid into letting the group know that it saw someone in heavy armor ransack the warehouse, which now appears largely looted. Pete then accesses the console to see the cargo manifest, which lists some Baridium charges, whiskey and other goods. Chimchim attempts to find a trail to track, but finds that whatever trail may have been there has been expertly covered up. Before heading out, the group decides to check the hangar while Chimchim and Pete keep watch. Balken finds that the two Z-95’s have been rigged to explode if anyone starts them up. Balken attempts to modify one of the fighters to be able to drop its bomb during flight, rather than exploding on takeoff. He succeeds in rigging one up while the group gets some distance, just in case he accidentally sets one off. The other one, he slaves to his own detonator in such a way that he can tell the bomb to destroy the fighter whenever he wants. Chimchim hops into one of the fighters, but Dox notices that the seat in that fighter has been rigged with yet another bomb. Balken moves in to try to disarm it and succeeds. In the meantime, Durin heads into the hangar to explore a bit. Pete joins him and ends up finding a wiring schematic that could help the crew disarm any further traps. Since the two watching the ship have abandoned it to cause mischief in the hangar, Dox heads to the ship to keep watch. Balken, after much monetary convincing on Chimchim’s part, decides to wire one of the bombs to a toilet in one of the base’s bathrooms. Meanwhile, Dox spots the shimmer of a cloaking field by one of the landing spokes of the YT-1000. He yells for help and charges after the shape, which immediately begins to run back toward the jungle. Dox throws his sword after the cloaked stalker, sinking the blade straight into its back and knocking it down on the duracrete landing zone, dissolving the cloaking field to reveal a figure in heavy battle armor. The wounded figure jumps to its feet and continues to bolt into the forest with Dox on his tail and the sword still protruding from its armor. With Durin’s direction, Dox manages to get right on the fleeing person’s heels and snatch the hilt of his sword from the fugitive’s back and wrenches him into the ground before tearing his helmet off, revealing a rodian. A series of ships begin to show up on sensors, flying aggressively toward the base and declaring that they are the pirates to whom the base belongs. Dox punches the rodian’s lights out and hauls him back to the ship where Boge begins negotiating with these very,very angry pirates.. Pete begins to bluff as Chimchim takes off in one of the Z-95’s, telling the pirates that he is one of the base’s droid attendants and that one of the base’s ships has been stolen. The pirate Z-95’s break off and begin pursuing Chimchim and the ‘stolen’ ship. One of the pirate fighters attempts to tag Chimchim with a missile, but narrowly misses and accidentally maneuvers himself into the firing line of the other enemy Z-95. The rest of the team, aside from Pete, load into the YT-1000 and take off with Hawk in the pilot seat. Pete decides to hop into the other Z-95 - the one rigged to explode at Balken’s command - and launches into the sky after the others. Chimchim, still being pursued, drops the other Z-95’s rigged bomb onto his pursuers. The resulting explosion is massive, vaporizing the opposing Z-95’s and shaking the other vessels in the area. Durin takes to the comms again after Chimchim boisterously proclaims his future as pirate king, attempting to talk down those that are left. These pirates still seem stubborn, so Balken tries his luck in impersonating an Imperial officer while creating a series of fake ship signatures quickly closing in on the area, with a capital ship waiting in orbit. This seems sufficient in scaring the remaining pirates off. Pete, still set on executing his plan, goes on a collision course, inverting the ship and dropping out of the cockpit with a gravity belt on. The unmanned Z-95 then hits the fleeing YT-2400, exploding on contact along with its payload. Pete floats down into the forest and Chimchim bails out after him on his hoverboard. The rest of the team collects them in the YT-1000 and they use the bomb rigged to the base’s toilet to destroy the pirate compound. As it turns out, the pirates were rivals of Borga the Hutt, and their destruction earns Chimchim and Balken some favor with the crimelord, who forgives what they owe him. Dox has Balken ensure that his punches didn’t accidentally kill their rodian quarry, and the group decides to turn him over to the Broker as planned. SotB 019